


最好的bad end

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the best bad end</p>
            </blockquote>





	最好的bad end

**Author's Note:**

> 相爱相杀三十题之10

经风一吹，便归乌有 。［Psalms103：16］

后来Eduardo在新加坡。  
花园城市，热带，亲切得像巴西。  
他安心定居，把时光远远抛在身后，仿佛于此出生，于此成长，无忧无虑地一个人，愚蠢而快乐。  
他对美丽的亚裔姑娘们微笑，优雅温和，却再没有大学时的真诚热切。或许Christy的疯狂吓坏了他，那个红着眼睛跟他吵她从没戴过丝巾的姑娘，在他床上放了把火，然后一走了之。  
譬如一个隐喻。  
她在他人生最好的时候之后出现，在他人生最坏的时候之前离去，仿佛只是为了见证一顿饭可以对人类历史产生多大转折，苹果马提尼的浓度究竟能迷惑几颗脑袋，多么短暂。  
他微笑着回复邮件，对她的生日贺卡表示感谢。没错，他们又重归于好啦，好朋友，无关girlfriend和boyfriend，遗忘了某个夜晚倾泻的火焰，抚平伤疤，他们若无其事地隔着笔电聊天。不用Facebook。  
代理人年年递来会议记录，各色报告，他仔细察看，对反复出现的名字终于无动于衷。偶尔在新闻上瞥见，漫不经心略过，他不再认识他。  
互不相识。  
他们不在一起的日子已经比在一起的日子还要长了。  
Mark Zuckerberg。  
他在助理遮遮掩掩的杂志上看见这个人，还有他自己，于是恍然大悟地想，哦，原来我是布鲁图。  
恺撒最忠实的背叛者，行刺者。  
不可一世的英雄面对着他，也忍不住要问，Et tu，Brute？  
还有你吗？  
原来是你吗。  
其实不是。并不是。他嘲笑自己曾经感情泛滥，法庭上也忍不住要说I was your only friend。其实他哪里是，他不在Kirkland，也不在Facebook，他从没有背叛者的亲密无间，他只是拿着6亿和解费的联合创始人，远在异国他乡，远在大洋彼岸。  
他从没对任何人提起过，但说真的，如果你见过一个人19岁穿着拖鞋在雪地里奔跑，比任何一只卷毛兔子都要蠢，你一辈子都会爱他。  
即使他已经陌生得你记不清样子。  
蓝白相间的网站依旧保留着属于Eduardo Saverin的栏目，暂停了他少年时候——远离了令人压抑的父亲令人压抑的童年——仅有的肆无忌惮的快乐，他不曾接触过的世界，古怪而可爱的geek少年。  
他这辈子试图争取过两个人的注意力，他父亲，还有Mark。他失败了，同一时间同一事件，把所有的一切搞得不能更糟糕。但是随后他发现，他们并没有那么重要，远不如他想象的，多么痛苦不堪。  
他现在在新加坡，人们保守，含蓄，循规蹈矩，有分寸的微笑，保持距离。他是英俊的巴西裔青年，身家丰厚，彬彬有礼，仅此而已。  
他旧日的朋友通过邮件祝他生日快乐，他微笑回复，心想或许明年他也能心平气和地给Mark发一封，简洁，格式，普通交情。再也没有19岁精心的party和通宵陪伴，喷泉般炫耀欢乐。  
他点开下一封邮件，字句平淡，岁月迢递。  
生日快乐，Eduardo。  
你真诚地，爱过的，那只蠢兔子。

它的原处，也不再认识它。［Psalms103：16］

 

Fin.

注：文内有两句话分别出自《纽约纽约》和《会唱歌的鸢尾花》


End file.
